Princess of Anemos
by Ivan-is-my-name
Summary: Sheba wants to find out about her past but she cant do it alone. Who can help her, after she found nothing at the jupiter lighthouse?
1. Northern reaches

My first story ever. R&R

Chapter 1: Northern reaches  
Ivans diary  
Tuesday.  
We have been traveling with Fleix for a while now. And since then, lots of things have changed. For one, Isaac has started being a lot more social. He never used to talk as much as he does now. The shock of everything that had happened in the past 3 years of his life must have mentally scarred him. He really doesnt like to talk about it. Jenna is always teasing Garet. Yesterday, he was going to his cabin while eating a pie. He kicked the door open as his hands were full. Then he got some gravy on his shirt, so he tried to wipe it off. Then the door slamed in his face and he got the whole pie over his shirt. Jenna was watching this and she hasn't let him live it down since. She was telling everyone at dinner. Garet, for the first time ever, didnt have dinner. Felix is always being quiet now. Not that he ever said anything anyway. Piers is always captaining the ship, so we only ever see him at meal times on the ship. And then there is Sheba. I know her least out of everybody. She knows herself least out of everybody. Thats why she is on her journeyto find out about the past. Her main hope was the Jupiter lighthouse and she didnt find any answers there. I want to help her but.... well. Its hard to help somebody to find about their past. Its like trying to survive drinking poison. Almost impossible. Everyone would like to help her, but nobody can. Nobody.  
According to Piers, we should reach the northern reaches at sunset. 3 hours from now. Three hours of boredom. Oh well. Might as well find something to do.

Chapter one done. Did you like it. Please R&R. Ok, it was rubbish but I will try to do better next chapter.

Blitz: Whaaaaaaaaat!! How short was that?

Char: Way, way, way too short. More gore!

Meld: Needs more action. Now. Lights, camera, action!!!!!!!

Rime: Yay, a mystery fic! Update, update!!!!!

Purple: Where is short and annoying one?

White: I am right here. And my name is white. Update!


	2. What magma ball?

Chapter 2: What magma ball?

" I swear, there is no way around this wall of ice, Piers" said Jenna, for the 4th time.

" No! I'm sure that...... Your'e right. We cant get past this. But how can we?" asked Piers.

" Well maybe we need to melt it" queried Ivan

"I'd be obliged!!"exclaimed Garet

" Inferno! "

" Dragon fume!! " shouted Garet and Jenna, at the same time.

"It didn't work!! " said an astonished Mia

" It didnt work? " said an annoyed Jenna.

" By the look of things, I say no " said Isaac, coming up from the galley.

" I thought you went to bed. " queried Piers

" Couldnt sleep " Isaac simply said

" Well, at any rate, we aren't going to get through this wall " said Garet, kicking the sleeping figure of Kraden.

" Oh no! Dont eat the book of the alchemy of..... Hey! Dont kick me, Garet! " said a sleepy, yet annoyed Kraden.

" Then dont talk in your'e sleep! We need your help, Kraden" explained Garet.

" You see, there's this big wall of ice, and it wont melt" said Isaac, chuckling slightly.

" Ah. I see. " said Kraden " Why dont you use that cannon we got in Loho?"

"We didnt think of that! " said Piers

" Maybe because nothing is small enough to fit in it " said Isaac in a mater-of-factly tone.

"Maybe we can use Ivan! " Chuckled Garet.

" I heard that!!! " shouted an extremely annoyed Ivan

" Oh come on Ivan, cant take a joke now? " questioned Piers in a jokey way

" I can take a joke, just when it isn't insulting my size " explained Ivan, trying to keep calm, but failing

" There has to be something we can use! " said an angry Jenna. " I'm freezing here!! "

" So are we, but we aren't complaining " said Isaac

" Maybe you need to use a magma ball " said Kraden

" What magma ball? " queried everyone

Chapter done. Maybe a bit funnier than last time.

Meld: Oh come on Ivan, action,action,action

Char: More _GORE!!!!!!!!!!_

Blitz: hits me UPDATE!

Rime: YAY!! Mystery!

Char: GORE!! GORE!! GORE!!!!!!!!!!

White: So-called 'small and annoying' is back. Update it quick.

Purple: Update now or I shall butt-stomp your face!!!

OK!!


	3. Ohhhhhhhh, that magma ball!

Ok! This is on as well.

Chapter 3: OHHHHH, that magma ball

" It's all your'e falut, Kraden " moaned Garet

" Well if you had woke me up sooner,than I migt have been able to help sooner " said an equally annoyed Kraden

" Why couldnt we leave you at loho, instead of the magma ball" questioned Garet, chuckling slightly.

" Well we didnt know that we would need to use it again, now did we " Kraden said.

Then Jenna joined the arguement " Oh crud" muttered Kraden. Meanwhile, Ivan Sheba and Mia were laughing themselves to death as Kraden was trying to win an arguement with Jenna.

" And thats why you told us to leave the magma ball there!! " , Jenna practcially screamed at Kraden.

" Ok,ok. You win!" said an annoyed Kraden. Then he sulkilly went off to his cabin.

There were 6 cabins, including the Captains quarters. That was were Piers slept. In one cabin, Kraden slept on his own. In the next one Garet and Isaac shared a room. The next cabin was where Jenna and Sheba shared a room. The next room was Mia's room, which she didnt share, and the last room was where Felix and Ivan shared a room. Or where Ivan kept his things he usually slept on the deck, or in the crows nest, where it was cool and breezy. Thats how he liked it.

" So what shall we do now, Cap'n? " said Felix, to Piers.

" Well I suggest that we turn back to Loho as quickly as possible. " said Piers, sounding stern.

" But we dont have enough food or supplies to last that long!! " said Sheba.

" I know " said Piers " Thats we have to stop at Laname "

" Whats 'Laname'? " queried Ivan

" Its the city that lies deep within the mountains. The people there are very hostile. They were an earth clan, and sworn enemies of the Jupiter clan, the people of Anemos " said Kraden

" We have to stop there!?!" asked Garet, astonished

" What about Ivan and Me? " said Sheba, shocked

" Well, I dont know. " said Kraden " Maybe they should stay on the ship "

" I wouldnt mind!! " said Sheba and Ivan together.

" Hehehe...HAHAHAHA " Garet laughed

" Ewwwwwwww. Garet! You have a sick mind " sain Jenna, kicking him lightly

" Well, anyhow, when do we get there? " said Isaac

" In about 3 hours " said Piers.

" Well then we should get our stuff together then. Except for you two " said Isaac

" Fine "

" Ok " said Ivan and Sheba

" Lets go " said the others

Finished chapter 3

Did you like it?

White: Review!! Review!! Review!!

Purple: Oh shut it. 'small and annoying one'

Blitz: hits again UPDATE!!

Char: YAY!! Hostile people means gore!!!!!

Meld: Oh, purlease, where is all the action?

Rime: Whaddabout the mystery?

Shut it will you!!

Char: Make us!


	4. A familiar face

Chapter 4: A familiar Face  
Sheba's diary  
Wednesday  
We met up with Isacc and co. a while back now. I had never met any of them before. Except Ivan. I cant remember where I have seen him before, but I recognise his face from somewhere. Ah, yes. It was in Babi's palace. How much I hate Babi. I'm glad he is dead. Anyway. Isaac and his friends couldnt find a place to stay, but they found spare beds in the palace and a lady said they were for warriors attending colloso, but they never came. Then I couldnt sleep that night, but I heard the sound of feet outside my door. I looked out and saw Ivan. I asked him what he was doing and he sais that we was exploring. I told him that if he wsa caught, then I dont know what would happen to him. So I took him into my room. He was wondering why I was in the palace. I told him the story of how I got kidnapped from Lalivero, so Babi would get his lighthouse built. Ivan seemed to understand well enough. He seems a bit like me. At that moment, I didn't know that he was a jupiter adept, I didnt even know he was an adept until I asked what brought him to Tolbi. His story was considerably longer than mine. Then we heard voices, so I quickly hid him in the wardrobe. When the guards had passed, I got him out and told him it isnt safe to be about at night. He nodded and went to the door, but I stopped him. I said that it is risky to go out at night. He nodded but said that he needed to get back to his bed,or when Isaac woke up, he would wonder where Ivan was. I nodded this time. I told him to be extra careful. He nodded again. We both said goodbye. I thought that was the last time I would ever see him. Boy, was I wrong. Back to the present, me and Ivan are staying on the ship while the others go to Laname. Well, it's kinda boring but I should really find something to do.  
" What do you think Ivan and Sheba are up to? " said Isaac, to Garet.  
" Probably doin...." Garet started  
" Garet!! " Jenna kicked him. Hard this time." They are too young. And they're just friends"  
" S'pose so. When do we get to this Laname anyway? " asked Garet  
" Well, I suppose that we are down through the mines of the Laname, so then we....." Kraden began to say  
" Get to the point!! " Isaac said to him.  
" In about half an hour" said Kraden, impatiently  
" Oh great. Half an hour with Kraden " muttered Garet  
" I heard that!!!" said an annoyed Kraden 

Chapter done. This one took a lot of thinking so critisism accepted.

Blitz: Kicks

Whatcha do that for?

Blitz: Nuthin

R&R!!


End file.
